SINCE WE WERE YOUNG
by NickyBale467
Summary: Hello! this is my first attempt at writing a fanfic so id appreciate if you gave it a shot and read it (English isn't my first language so I apologize in advanced for any error you may encounter) I pretty much suck at summaries but check inside !
1. Chapter 1

Now Elsa Arendelle was a shy and quiet girl, pretty much invisible to the rest of her classmates in Sacred Heart high school. She was usually out of the crowd, the parties and all that stuff, unless her younger sister Anna made her go. Elsa just hung out with a small circle of people that were friends of hers and Anna's since they were younglings. She was a beautiful girl, but her cold and distant manner had gotten to the level where pretty much everyone who didn't know her personally was afraid of even coming close to her. She had platinum blonde hair that was usually kept in a braid, icy blue eyes and thin lips, she had very delicate features for a girl with such a cold personality, and she wasn't always like that though. On the other hand, her sister Anna was a completely different story; she had cherry blond hair and sparkling emerald eyes, she had freckles splattered on her small nose and cheeks, the only thing that Elsa and she had in common was that they both had the same thin lips. Anna was always happy, energetic and outgoing, she would talk for hours and hours nonstop with their friends… Elsa swore she had ADHD.

Their friends weren't many but at least they had stayed the same since they were kids; Rapunzel Corona, Merida Bear, Buster ''Bunnymund'' Evans, Kristoff Deer and Jack Frost. Elsa was only half of her true self with them, the only people that knew Elsa's completely where her sister Anna and Jack Frost. Jack was Elsa's first true friend, they met when they were just 5 years old when his family moved four houses down from hers in the middle of a very very very cold January…


	2. Chapter 2

*** ''Jack, we are pretty much done unpacking and you've been a great help so why don't you just go outside and play in the snow for a while, maybe even make some friends while you're out there'' Mr. Frost called to his son who had just finished pushing in the last box that was in the car's trunk.

'' Ok dad, thanks!'' Jack cheerfully replied as he headed out of his brand new home into the snow covered outdoors. The snow outside matched Jack's natural hair color, his blue hoodie and brown pants made a great contrast with his surroundings. Jack didn't see any kids his age around, but he could hear some laughing about four houses from his, so he started walking down the snow-covered street towards the house from where he heard all the laughing.

When he got to the house he noticed that it had a huge back yard that was now covered in white, in it he saw 6 kids around his age running around having a snowball fight. There were some mountains of snow around the yard, the kids were using them to take shield from the snowballs that were flying in every direction. Jack saw a mountain that was empty close to him, quickly he ran to hide behind the snow mountain so he could get a better look at the kids, and maybe if one of them saw him they would invite him to play. While running, he turned to look back for a second to make sure nobody had seen him yet, when he was certain nobody saw, he turned his head back to face forward when he collided with something and fell, he had a throbbing pain in his right cheekbone.

He was a little dazed when he got up, all of the kids started running towards him, or so he though. The kids were really running to another figure, a girl who was sitting down in the now a few inches from where jack was, she was holding her hands to her face, crying. The smallest girl of the bunch got to their position first, she had cherry blond hair and emerald eyes that were now full of concern. ''Elsa! Are you ok? What happened?" the younger girl quickly said as she kneeled on the crying girls side, Jack quickly put together that the girls were sisters due to how much concern the smaller girl had shown to the other. The girl on the floor was still sniffling a bit but she began to remove her hands from her face and her sisters eyes grew wide when she saw blood covering her big sisters hands, ''Mom! Dad! Please come quick!'' the younger girl desperately yelled, it seemed as if nobody had noticed Jack yet, he was too stunned to say a word, that was until he decided to look to his feet and saw some crimson stains in his hoodie and on the white snow.

He began to cry and everyone's eyes were on him, he didn't know what to do so he just fell to his knees and kept crying until the girl's parents got there and took them both inside their house.

Once inside the girl's parents sat us both in a small table and began to examine our wounds. ''Honey, you guys crashed into each other and the skin on your cheekbones was badly opened so we are going to have to give you some stitches ok, don't be afraid it won't hurt a bit, my husband and I are doctors, we know how to fix you'' the girls mom said while she began treating Jacks face, her husband was attending their daughter.

While she stitched him up, the girl's mom , talked to Jack and asked him questions about himself so he got distracted and didn't pay attention to the stitching. After he was fixed went and brought her daughter over to meet Jack ''Jack, meet my daughter, Elsa'' The girl was now hiding behind her mother's leg glancing at Jack with her icy blue eyes, ''Hi'' Jack said, waving his small hand, Elsa gave him a small smile in return. After a few minutes Elsa's parents took Jack home to explain to them what had happened and to introduce themselves, after that incident Elsa and Jack became inseparable.***


	3. Chapter 3

Elsa was really close with Jack, while they grew up, their friends teased them all the time saying they liked each other and making kissing faces when they were together. Eventually they did start to have feelings for one another and everyone could see it in their glances, smiles and blushes, but they wouldn't admit it to anyone, including themselves.

When they were 14 they kind of dated for a while secretly but it was really hard between Jack's Ice Hockey practices and Elsa's figure skating so, one day Jack asked Elsa to come over to his house so they could talk, Mr and Mrs Arendelle were out and Anna was at Rapunzel's house so she went to Jack's, eager to have some time with him. When she got there Jack was waiting for her in his front yard, he was wearing a baby blue polo and some brown khakis that suited him very well, Elsa hadn't seen him in about 3 weeks and she thought he looked as handsome as ever. She ran to him and tackled him with a hug, one that he did not return. Elsa noticed the lack of movement from him and quickly scanned his face with her icy blue eyes for an answer to which he replied with ''Elsa… we seriously need to talk, I think this umm 'us' thing isn't working out, we barely see each other and our schedules are so booked up, I don't think we can keep this up, I really hope we can still be friends cause that's what we are… best friends, and I really don't want to lose that friendship you know''

Elsa was shocked to say the least, she couldn't believe what she was hearing, she loved Jack, she trusted him with her feelings, her stories, her secrets, more than she had ever trusted anyone with anything about herself before.

Jack could see the hurt in her eyes so he decided to speak ''Elsa please say something, anything, please I want to know what you have to say''

Elsa ignored him, she was absorbing the pain of every word he had said, the words were piercing her like shards of glass, she turned around, tears forming in her eyes, and began running back to her home.

''Elsa!'' Jack called as he started running after her.

When he got to her house he noticed there were police patrols parked at her driveway, Elsa was sitting on her door step with her hands on her face, sobbing uncontrollably, the policeman on her side was trying to comfort her but it didn't seem as if it were helping at all. Jack didn't want to interrupt them so he turned around back to his house.

Later he found out from Rapunzel, that was with Anna when she got the news, that their parents had been in a fatal car accident and had passed away.


	4. Chapter 4

The government's family agency made 's sister Anna and Elsa's legal guardian so she had to take care of the girls. Their aunt Muriel wasn't big on having to take care of her nieces so she just went one day each week and filled the girls' fridge with food and left them to take care of themselves.

After her parent's funeral, Elsa shut herself in her room, she didn't speak to anyone, not even her sister.

Anna missed school for about three weeks but she had her friends over helping her get through this tuff time, never when her friends were there did Elsa come down from her room.

Anna went back to school and, to her friends, she seemed distant, but who wouldn't after what she just went through, slowly after some months passed, she started being that happy energetic girl again. Elsa was a different story, she went back to school after a month and she was another person entirely. She was quiet, serious and cold, much opposite to the happy, expressive girl she once was. Her sister and friends thought that after a few months this phase of grief would pass and shed be right back to the girl they knew and loved, but it didn't happen.

Jack hadn't talked to Elsa since the day her parents passed away, he'd see her now and then around the school, by herself, in a lonely corner reading or practicing her figure skating in the ice rink. One day Anna invited their friends over to watch some movies and Elsa, after much begging from her sister, agreed to come down and join them. All of their friends were there; Rapunzel, Kristoff, Bunny, Merida… and Jack.

Elsa hadn't even tried talking to Jack Frost since he broke up with her before she got the news that her parents had died last year. Now, judging by the way he had his arms around Rapunzel it seems he had moved on and was with her now. Elsa took a deep breath and repeated her mantra ''conceal don't feel, don't let it show'' over and over again while she finished going down the stairs.

When the others saw Elsa they all went silent, they practically hadn't talked to her in over a year now and they were surprised to see her.

Merida was the first to run up to Elsa and embrace her ''How've you've been doing?'' Merida said to which Elsa responded with a barely audible ''ok''

Bunny and Kristoff enclosed her in a tight embrace and Kristoff spoke first ''Long time no see love''…. ''We've missed you'' Bunny concluded.

Rapunzel gave Elsa a hug and went back to sit next to Jack who didn't even glance in her direction….


End file.
